Undisclosed Desires
by AshleyPetrova
Summary: Neveah comes to Beacon Hills on a lead to find the alpha who is responsible for killing her younger sister. Along the way she meets Derek and they become unlikely allies in the serch for the alpha. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Undisclosed Desires

Neveah POV:

Another night and nothing, he has to be somewhere. I've been in town for over a week now and have been unable to find out a single lead on where the alpha may be or even was for that matter. Where the hell is he, I silently swore under my breath as I gathered up all my gear. Then it just hit me, I felt a presence behind me, watching me. And whatever it was wasn't human that much I did know. Call it werewolf intuition, I guess that's what happens when your raised by a hunter and you spend your entire life hunting beings that only lived in books or TV for most people.

Expertly quick as could be, my compound bow was loaded and I turned around toward where I felt it watching only to find nothing there. Come on! I yelled, I know your out there, I can sense you. Do yourself a favor and just show me your pathetic ass now!

I knew yelling at whoever is was wasn't going to do much but I was tired and in a bad mood already so I didn't really care that I was yelling at it. I only hoped it wasn't an actual person that was out there.

What a sight that would have been a crazy ass blonde girl yelling around in the middle of the night with a compound bow like a lunatic. That would have probably of gotten me a stay at a mental intuition for awhile.

I got quiet as I heard a twig snap suddenly. I slowly approached towards where I heard it making sure to check the ground for any signs that someone was there. To my surprise there was a footprint from a shoe and from the size of it, it was a mans shoe print. There was somebody freaking out here, I was right.

But whoever it was is long gone now. It could have been a wolf but in human form or it could have just been a person and I scared the shit out of them. A sharp howling broke me out of my thoughts and wherever it was coming from sound like it was close, very close and without thinking I took of running towards my car.

My father always warned me about not doing that and how bad of an idea it was to run from something like and that they like it when you run from them, it's all about the chase and then the kill, I remember him telling me, but that went out the window.

Finally reaching my car I threw my arrow in inside and got in making sure to lock all the doors and laid my head on the steering wheel. Now normally I wouldn't have reacted that way. I've never been one to run away from something, ever. No matter what it was. But deep inside of me I never liked hunting them. I was forced into it by my family, more specifically by my father. I put the keys in the ignition starting the car, putting it into drive and sped away.

As I finally arrived back to the hotel I put my arrow in my bag so nobody saw it. Looking around the parking lot there was only three other cars here besides mine. Sighing, I grabbed my bag and the key cards out of it and exited the car.

Ah, nothing says welcome home like a shitty ass hotel room, throwing my bag down next to the bed I turned the small desk light on and looked around the room to make sure nobody was in here, something I always felt the need to do. I guess it's just paranoia but I didn't care. As a hunter you constantly had to be on alert for anything that may seem off and hell, even if everything feels fine you still had to be alert for anything and pay attention to everything.

Ow, shit I cured as I tripped over my own two feet falling flat on my face on the floor. I have horror visions of me finding the alpha but then running from it, tripping and falling or spraining my ankle and then I guess I'd be pretty screwed.

Sitting back up I finally got a good look around the room and saw it was the same way I left it in.

Is this place that cheap that they didn't even have freaking maid service? There's another thing to thank my father for, putting me up in a shitty hotel that's probably used for prostitution and drugs and if the health department ever came in they would probably condim it. Ugh, I shock my head at that thought while

walking into the bathroom to start a shower turning it on the hottest setting possible.

Stepping under the hot water and letting it hit my shoulders felt heavenly. I felt all the tension in my shoulders slowly go away. After a good half-hour I got out, quickly drying myself and my hair off and threw on a white tank top and underwear and then crawled into bed. Not caring if it was unmade and messed up from the previous night because I was so beyond tired at this point and had another long day tomorrow searching for the alpha. Ugh, I sighed at the very thought of it.

Reaching over and turning off the light leaving me in a dark room with my thoughts.

My father sent me here to find the alpha and kill it. My entire family hates werewolf's, all of them. Except me, I don't hate them all. Yes, I hated the alpha but I had reasons for that. Almost two year years ago my younger sister went missing missing. She was walking home from school, I was supposed to pick her up but something came up and I couldn't get there so she said she would just walk since it was only a few blocks from home. She never made it home though. The police got involved, but it never went anywhere from there. There was nothing they could go on and the case went cold. Months went by with nothing no leads, clues as to what happened, nothing. Until about six months latter we received a video tape in the mail with no return address for it or anything. It turns out the tape was of my sister and it was of her being tortured and killed, by a werewolf although he was In human form, although he never showed his face.

We guessed the reason that he did this was because a few months prior to this me and my dad found a lead that sent us in the direction to the alpha and we found and killed four of his betas that turned out to be his family, not that we knew that. This was his revenge on us, you killed my own, I kill your own.

My sister was only just 15, her birthday was actually two months after she went missing meaning she spent her 16th birthday either being held captivate or dead. She had no clue about werewolf's or hunters, nothing. She just thought that my dad hunted the normal things like deer and birds and that he was teaching me how to hunt. She was innocent, had her whole life ahead of her, finishing high school, going to college, get married and have children but that was taken away from her because of us.

I always blamed myself for it happening thinking that just maybe if I just went and picked her up that she would still be here. I've thought that more times then I can count. My mother always making comments about it didn't help either and only made me feel worse. I knew she blamed me for it, you could see it on her with the way she looks at me. My father told me she didn't mean it , and she is just grieving. but I knew deep down she did mean it and no matter how many times he tired to tell me it wasn't my fault, it didn't matter I still blamed myself and still do. There are so many emotions that I felt and still do everyday of my life about it, hurt, anger, frustration, guilt, the list could go on and on. That's why I made myself a promise that I would track the alpha down that was responsible for her death and kill him myself, even if that meant me dying in process.

Later that night.

Neveah awoke to the annoying sound of ringing and buzzing over and over. She immediately identified it as the sound of her cell phone ringing. She opened her groggy eyes enough to see it was only 2:34 am.

Bloody hell, I reached for the phone not bothering to even see who it was before answering it. It could have been the pope calling me for all I cared, whoever it was, was going to pay for waking me up this damn early.

Whoever is calling me at two in the freaking morning better have a fucking damn good reason for doing so and waking me up and when I say a fucking damn good reason I mean something along the lines of the fucking apocalypse has started, nuclear warfare or Ian Somerhalder is standing outside my door or something else along those lines and so help you god if it's not, I snarled into the phone.

The line was silent for a moment until a familiar voice rang through.

"oops, I must have forgotten about that little time difference didn't I?". It was Aaron, the last fucking person I wanted to wake me up, let alone call me.

"Yeah Aaron, it seems you must have forgotten about that, yet somehow I think it was on purpose from your end. What did you skip that little lesson in the 3rd grade about time zones?"

He started laughing into the phone, "wow you really aren't a morning person are you, neveah? If your like this now I'd love to see you be woke up this early again but this time with you having PMS, he said and the entire time laughing.

I'm so happy that you can get a good laugh out of this I replied back, not bothering to hid the utter irritation in my voice. He was Laughing again and this time even louder.

" Your right, I did get a good laugh out of this, he replied all the while still laughing".

Now he is just pissing me off. " Are you going to stop laughing long enough to tell me why the hell you are calling me at two in the morning, let alone at all or I am just going to hang up right now and block your number from calling me."

This time he stopped laughing and spoke finally, "I'm just calling to find out if you have found the alpha yet."

I shook my head and sighed, he has got to be kidding me. But unfortunately I knew he wasn't.

Listen dumb ass, I started, don't you remember before I left to come here I told everybody that I would call them if I found anything. Leads, evidence, or clues?

Yes, he started but I quickly cut him off not wanting to hear his voice. Okay then, if you know that and I haven't called that means I haven't found anything useful and therefore I haven't

fucking called I practically screamed at him.

I stopped to let him say something finally. " You've been there for almost two weeks and you haven't found anything, nothing at all to lead us in the direction of the alpha or his pack, I couldn't help but notice the venom in his voice towards me.

Yes, that is exactly what I just said dumb ass. Good god, I seriously don't know how you made through high school and was able to graduate,

let alone be accepted into college.

I stopped talking,waiting for him to say something.

Ah, Neveah and her best weapon of choice sarcasm and being a bitch he retorted.

Please Aaron, we both know I could kick your scrawny little ass from here to Timbuktu I responded.

He started laughing again, and I for one was getting pissed off more and more as the minutes went by.

" Okay, whatever princess Neveah wants to believe, we both know that if I was the one sent there instead

of you I would not only of found the alpha by now, but killed him."

There's Aaron for you, cocky, self-centered, egotistical, self-religious, all talk but absolute no game , I'm better then everyone else and just downright asshole. I wanted to continue telling him off, but he just wasn't worth it and I for one was to tired to continue with him any longer.

" Listen jackass, your free to think whatever you want to think. Think you have a better chance of finding him then me? Then go right on ahead and think that. But just know this isn't one of your stupid video games you play, this is the real world and in the real world shit happens and people can end up dead, innocent people like my sister. This isn't some little werewolf that were going after, nothing like the ones my dad taught you to go after. This is an alpha and he probably has a pack now and if he doesn't want to be found, then guess what? He will do everything and anything he can to not be found unless he want's to be found. Now you if you actually listened to when my father was teaching you all of this then you would know all of this but since your a dumb ass and didn't listen I guess you wouldn't know. So feel free to come down here and try and find him, but guess what Aaron, you'll just end up dead. I spoke the last part slowly trying to emphasis the last part and with that I hung up the phone and threw it across the room and heard it land onto the floor with a thud, not that I cared much.

I groaned falling back onto the bed feeling a headache coming on, why does he have to piss me off this much? I just don't understand for the life of me why my dad seems to think he can be a hunter, let alone be trusted with a weapon. He alone could end up ruining this entire thing seeing as how he had acted in the past. My dad must be freaking crazy, I thought as I felt my eyes start to get heavy and with that I fell asleep within mere minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

_No this can't be happening, Neveah thought as she ran through a rugged forest. _

_She knew that whatever was behind her was still there and it was gaining on her fast, very fast._

_She was running as fast as she possibly could in a dark forest, but it just seemed like it wasn't fast enough. _

_I turned quickly to look behind me only to see a massive wolf coming at me. I knew immediately what it was. The alpha. Shit, I cursed under my breath. _

_I continued running as fast as I possibly could, ignoring the searing burning in my legs and also my lungs. _

_Before I even knew what was happening I tripped, hitting my head hard on something. _

_I was shaking all over, as I was soaking wet. I had a dull, throbbing pain in my head making it hard to focus and my eyes blurry. _

_Neveah groaned and was trying her best to avoid slipping unconscious. Her mind was drifting in between darkness and light, fighting the strong urge to close her eyes. _

_She heard the wolf approach her and felt it watching her. Through her blurry eyes she saw it pacing around her in a circle_

_This is it, she thought. I'm going to die by the hands, or paws I guess of a werewolf. The irony in that, she laughed weakly. _

_She slowly tried to push her body up, but felt a hand force her back down to the ground, hard and then push her over and onto her back. _

_She looked up at it with blurry eyes and saw it's menacing red eyes staring right back at her. _

_The last thing she saw was it smirk before he went for her neck._

Neveah shot up on the queen size bed screaming. She was covered in sweat as her tank clung to her skin and her hair matted to her forehead. Her breathing was labored and fast as she sat there thinking about what had just happened.

It was only a dream, she finally allowed herself to say out loud, but struggling to do so.

Just a dream, but it felt so real. Everything did. The running, screaming, the wolf and even the killing part. Just a dream she said to herself again, but yet not completely convened it was.

She moved herself and got up and off the bed walking into the bathroom to the mirror.

She automatically started looking around her body for any sign that the dream was real. Looking for bruises, cuts, scraps, claw marks, anything. But she found nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief she finally looked into the mirror for the first time and took in what she saw there.

Her eyes puffy from crying, Had I really been crying? Her hair matted, her entire body drenched in sweat. Her under eyes a deep, dark purple from a lack of sleep.

What was wrong with me. I never usually dreamed, and on the rare occasions that I actually did they were at least pleasant ones at that. Nothing like this. Not ever anything that felt this real.

She fingers darted to her necklace that sat upon her skin. Her fingers lightly brushing over it and held onto it like it was the only thing keeping her up. She closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breath.

As I pulled myself together, my mind kept drifting back to the dream. I was going to drive myself crazy over this because that's how I am. I over-analyze everything.

Shaking my head of that thought and putting my mind on to more important things, like finding the alpha.

Quickly getting myself together, putting a little make-up on and pulling my hair up in a ponytail.

Pulling on my typical outfit of choice, dark Grey skinny jeans, a coral Grey tee-shirt, leather jacket, and my favorite pair of boots. I quickly grabbed my bag off the floor and was out the door.

As I pulled open my door to the car I noticed something on my windshield, a piece of paper that was placed right underneath the windshield wipers. I reached over and grabbed it, opening it up. It was a picture of a spiral drawn around the middle of the paper.

What in hell?

After I had stopped and gotten something to eat I was on my way into the Beacon Hills forest reserve, where I had been the night before where I found the shoe print I figured that would be a good starting place.

Coming up to where the shoe print was, it was still there. It was defiantly a shoe print from a guy. I continued into the forest deeper and deeper making sure to keep my crossbow ready at all times and paying special attention to any noise's that I heard.

About a mile and a half into the reserve I heard something snap. Like someone steeped on a twig, but it wasn't me. Someone else was out here with me.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw a tall, dark shadow blur past but it was too fast for me to get a good look at what it was.

Quick as lightning I had my crossbow ready and aimed for an attack. Turning around I saw the same shadow figure go past again, this time though I saw it was in a human form, but there was no way a regular human could ever run that fast so it had to be a beta.

Before I even realized what was happening I was thrown to the ground. My head hitting the ground hard, immediately I felt a throbbing pain and my vision blurred.

I groaned and slowly tired to raise my head up but felt a claw rip at my left leg tearing my jeans.

The hand continued to move up until it was around her throat, closing in around her throat but not enough to where she couldn't breath.

Through her still blurry vision she felt and saw the body of a man come to rest over her. He balanced himself to where even though he was on top of her she felt none of his weight.

I turned my head slightly to the left to see my crossbow laying a few feet away. I knew I was screwed if i didn't do something to get him off of me.

Since i knew whoever it was on me was a guy i slowly raised my leg up slightly and with all of my might, kicked him hard, right in the groin.

I heard his yelp of pain and groan of agony as he rolled off me. Quickly I jumped to my feet, and grabbed my crossbow pointing it in his general direction and made the shot.

I heard another yelp of pain confirming that I must have hit him, but my vision was still a little blurry making it hard for me to see where I hit him.

Slumping down next to a tree to get my ground for a minute I closed my eyes.

I heard him groan again but this time it was more human like then the last time.

I slowly opened my eyes back up to finally get a look at the person who laid before me.

It was a guy, early 20's maybe, he was defiantly over 6'0 ft, short black spiky hair, he had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. His body was muscular, but not overly muscular. He wore a Grey shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and a nice pair of sneakers. Just seeing his shoes I knew they were matched the shoe print I had found yesterday meaning he was watching me last night.

Slowly getting up, I made my way over to him. He was still laying on the ground with my arrow through his left arm. He turned his head over towards me when he heard me get up.

What's your name, I asked him.

Derek, he answered.

And your last name I asked.

Hale. It's Derek Hale he answered quickly.

Okay Derek, here's how this is gonna go. I can get that arrow out of your arm and help you, but if you make any sudden movement you'll be sorry you ever did.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with the same stoic expression he had since I first saw him.

Slowly I leaned down and got a good look at where the arrow had hit him in the arm. It was in his upper left arm. It wasn't very deep so I could just pull it out and stitch it right up.

Look, It's not in there very deep and I can get it out if you let me.

I caught his eyes for a moment before he turned away again, just do it quickly, he replied back.

I leaned down closer to him and grabbed a hold of the arrow and pulled a little on it causing him to groan a little.

I stopped and looked over at him again and he was gritting his teeth in pain so I decided to just pull it out quickly.

Dammit he screamed out.

Let me help you sit up I asked as I extended my arm towards him to help.

He just sat there and looked at me for a minute before extending his hand towards mine.

I helped pull him up slowly to his feet. Once on his own two feet he swayed a little to his left causing me to grab hold of him to steady him.

It looked a little wired with me having my arms wrapped around his waist, my head pressed agianst his shirtless chest.

You okay now, I asked

Yeah, he responded, his voice husky.

I slowly let go of him but stayed near him just in case.

I turned to look at him and found him staring me up and down. " What are you." he asked me.

I think you already know the answer to that question.

He just continued looking at me with an emotionless expression.

I didn't know anything about him but I got the sense that there was more to him then meets the eye.

You're a hunter, he stated.

And you're a werewolf, I stated.

He didn't say anything, he just continued to look at me.

Look, I'm sorry about shooting you with the arrow but you attacked me and I really had no choice.

He still didn't say anything and it was starting to piss me off.

Look, I know that I'm not supposed to do this but do you need a ride anywhere? I mean it's the least I could do and also I should probably stitch that up.

It will heal on it's own, he said.

Okay, do you still want a ride though?

Sure, he sighed.

I studied him a bit longer before turning to gather up my stuff. Okay, follow me.

I knew he was following me because I heard him walking behind me

I reached my car and threw my bag in the back seat and unlocked the doors as I slipped into the drivers seat and watched as Derek made his way around my car and slipped into the passengers seat.

I had to admit looking at him closer he was very good looking and that body... my god.

What the hell is wrong with me? He is a werewolf Neveah, I thought.

I turned to see him smirking, like he heard what I thought or something.

I put the keys in and started the car.

So, where do you live, I asked him.

I stay at a place just outside of town he answered.

This is seriously where you live I asked him as I looked out at the house, or lack there of.

I looked at the dilapidated house before me. It once looked like it would have been a beautiful home but now it was completely destroyed by a fire.

He looked over at me and just nodded before getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

I sat in the car deciding whether or not to get out of the car and go in there after him.

Sighing, I got out of the car and walked towards the house

I walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open to see Derek standing right there.

He was just looking at me.

What are you doing here, he asked.

I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.

He looked surprise by me saying this to him.

I'm fine, he answered.

Okay, I sighed.

Look, I know we didn't exactly meet each other in the best way and I can't believe I'm about to ask you this but I think I could probably use your help, I told him honestly.

You need my help, he stated?

Yeah, I could use any help I can get with finding the alpha.

He blinked, the alpha?

Yeah, I am looking for the alpha.

He didn't say anything other then nod.

If you don't want to then that's fine, I mean I didn't expect you to want to help anyway. I'll just be going then, I turned to walk out the door but felt a arm around my waist and turned me back around.

I'll help you, he stated.


	3. Chapter 3

You'll help me. It was a statement more so then a question.

He didn't answer, just nodded.

It was starting to annoy me how vague he was being with me. The only two things I knew about him was his name and the fact that he was a werewolf. But for some ungodly known reason, I also felt like I could trust him. And that's saying a lot for me, I don't trust anybody. Sometimes not even my own family, but I felt like I could trust a werewolf. I laughed quietly at that thought.

Something funny, I heard him ask.

I turned my head around to look at him. Nothing's funny, it's just been a really long couple of days, I lied to him. Well the first part was a lie, not so much the second part though since that was true. It has been a long couple of days and I haven't been able to sleep very well.

I started to walk back towards the door to leave, he stopped me by grabbing me around my waist again and turning me back towards him.

I was pulled very close to his body, so close our chests were pushed against one another and I struggled to suppress the moan that was dying to escape from my lips.

I felt him looking at me so I turned by head up slowly and met his eyes.

I really do mean it. I want to help you find the alpha, he said.

I nodded, still staring into his eyes. His arm was still around me holding me close to him so I couldn't move away. It almost seemed like he was afraid I would run away from him. Witch was silly because I wasn't afraid of him, quite the opposite. I found myself intrigued by him.

You know I'm not going to run away or anything I stated, looking down at his arm that was around me.

He looked down and then moved his arm away and stepped back putting some distance between the two of us.

Sorry, he said while looking down at the floor.

I'm not afraid of you, I stated.

He looked up at me, the surprise evident in his eyes. "Why?"

I've been hunting werewolf since I was 10, I kinda got over that fear a long time ago. And besides if you make any move that I think will end up with me getting hurt or killed , let's just say you will live to regret it.

He laughed at that.

I'm not kidding, I stated.

I have no doubts that you are kidding, he said.

I smiled at him.

His expression darkened, but just so we're clear I will have no problems killing you either if you turn on me.

I laughed, you have guts to say that to me. I like it, I smiled.

I should probably get going now though, I said as I walked back towards the door.

Right, I heard him say.

As I opened the door to go out I stopped. If you want I'm staying at a hotel in town, it's room 106 if you want to stay with me since there are two beds in the room. I don't mind.

I looked over at him and saw shock in his eyes, but he blinked and all traces of that were gone and replaced with the same stoic emotion I met him with.

He just nodded again as I turned around to walk out the door and back to my car.

Starting the ignition and driving away down the road back towards town.

I stopped to quickly pick up take-out and then headed back to the hotel.

I needed to do research on Derek.

I got to my room and did a quick check to make sure no one was there, threw my bag down, grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed with it.

I went to Google and typed " Derek Hale", Beacon Hills.

What popped up both surprised me but also didn't didn't.

As I read through the article I learned that there had been a fire at the Hale mansion, the one that I dropped him off at. Only him, his sister and his uncle lived. The rest of his family was killed.

I guess that gave me the answer as to why he is so closed off and alone.

But something didn't sit right with me about the fire. I don't know what but I just knew it wasn't an accident and the only way I could find out is if I could get in there and look around the house for any signs that it was done by someone.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair as I got up off the bed and set the laptop on the table and throwing away the container in the trash.

After a quick shower it hit me how tired I really was, I pulled on a tee-shirt and underwear, crawled into bed and was out within minutes.

The next morning I was awoke to pounding on the door and whoever it was, was going to pay for waking me up.

I opened the door fully prepared to give hell to whoever it was standing there, but who was standing there surprised me.

It was Derek Hale and my god did he look good.

He was holding something in a plastic bag that smelled really good.

I found myself just starting at him in shock that he was standing there.

It wasn't until I felt his eyes roam up and down my body that I realized I was standing there in my underwear. I felt my cheeks redden instantly.

Um, come on in, I said.

I'll be just a second I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to the bathroom to quickly change into something more appropriate.

Luckily my clothes from yesterday were still in the bathroom so I just threw on my jeans, tee-shirt and jacket. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth.

I opened the door and saw Derek sitting on the end of my bed so I walked over and sat down next to him.

He reached over a grabbed the bag off the floor, I brought something to eat.

Thanks, I responded.

Why are you going after the alpha, he abruptly asked.

Revenge, I stated simply.

He didn't push it any farther, just nodded. Witch I was thankful for.

Why are you going after the alpha, I asked back.

Revenge, he said.

After we finished eating, there was such a heavy awkward tension in the small hotel room you could cut it with a knife.

I figure I should initiate a conversation since I somehow didn't think he would be the one to do so.

So, we're both out for revenge on this particular alpha but neither of us knows where or how to find him.

He turned his head towards me and looked at me with an expressionless face.

" Well, I don't know where the alpha is but I may know how to find him."

I looked over at him again, " and how exactly may you know how to find him?"

I watched as he stood up and walked towards me, " There is this kid, Scott McCall who just a couple weeks ago was bit by a werewolf, the alpha to be exact.

That didn't surprise me that the alpha bit someone and turned them, especially since me and my dad took out a couple of his pack members so now he needed to make up for it. But turning a teenager? That move seemed desperate to me.

So this kid Scott is a werwolf now?

Yes, he nodded.

And I'm assuming he is in high school?

He nodded again.

Do you know why he bit this particular guy, what he want's with or from him?

He looked down at the floor before answering, " No, I don't know why he was bit or what it want's with him."

He looked up at me again, " The only thing I do know is that the full moon is coming up and if Scott doesn't kill with the alpha, he will be killed."

The pack initiation, I whispered to myself forgetting completely that Derek could still hear it

Exactly, I heard him say.

Do you know where Scott is, I asked him.

Yeah, he responded.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and slipped on my boots.

Where are you going, he asked.

To go talk to this kid, I answered.

He chuckled, good luck with that. Scott is a pain in the ass and doesn't want to except that he's a werewolf, he won't even listen to me hardly.

I turned to face him, " No offense but you don't exactly come off as the nicest person so maybe I'll have better luck with him.

I highly doubt that, he responded.

Well it's worth a shot isn't it, I asked.

I guess, he answered as he stepped closer to me.

We'll take my car, he said as he pulled his keys out and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

" Is that them, pointing towards two guys walking out of the school" I asked Derek who was standing beside me.

One had wavy dark hair and the other had shorter blondish/brown hair, both were holding lacrosse sticks, that was the give away.

Yeah, that's Scott he said pointing towards the darker haired boy and then other is his friend Stiles.

I nodded to acknowledge that I heard him.

On the way here Derek told me a little bit about Scott and what had been going on with him. It seemed to me like Derek really did want to help Scott, but Scott wouldn't listen to anything Derek had to say, really.

I knew the basics. That Scott was turned by the alpha, the same one responsible for killing my sister. His mother was a Nurse at the local hospital. His best friend was Stiles and he wasn't taking the fact that he was a werwolf very seriously.

And that seriously pissed off Derek.

"Who's that?" I asked Derek as I watched a very pretty, dark haired girl walked up to Scott and gave him a kiss.

"That's Allison, Scott's girlfriend." Derek Responded. I picked up on the annoyance in his voice. "I somehow get the feeling that your not a big fan of Scott's little girlfriend." Derek continued looking over at Scott and Allison, the disdain clear in his eyes, " I'm not a fan of her or her family."

I wanted to ask him why he felt that way about this Allison girl or her family, but he turned his head away and changed the subject, " What makes you think that he's going to listen to you any more then he obviously wants to listen to me?"

I looked up at Derek, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen. I swear you could get lost in them. I shook that thought away quickly, I needed to focus.

I smirked, " He probably won't want to listen to me, but he has two options. He either listens voluntarily or I make him listen, it's up to him witch path he chooses to take."

That at least got a laugh out of him.

We watched as Scott walked away with Allison. " I'm going to guess Allison doesn't know Scott's little secret does she?" I asked.

You would be guessing right, Derek said.

Your telling me he is hanging around with this girl and he can't even control himself, I asked in disbelief.

That's what I've been trying to tell him, but he's so freaking stubborn it's ridiculous. As he said that I couldn't help but laugh. He snapped his head around to look at me, " Something funny?"

You realize that your just as stubborn as him, right? I told him. " Yeah, but the difference is I'm not stupid enough to put people in danger the way he is and I'm sure as hell not with some girl who's family is full of hunters out to kill his ass, although they don't know he's a werewolf yet it's only a matter of time before they do know and what happens then."

The more I looked at Allison I felt like I knew her from somewhere. She looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

Wait I thought, what's Allison's last name, I asked him. He looked over at me, " Argent, why does does it matter?" He asked.

Allison Argent. Now I know why she looks so familiar, she's Chris Argent's daughter. I used to know their family back when I had just found out about werewolf's and my father was training me to be a hunter.

I used to know them, I answered and also, you know what Argent means in French don't you? "No, he said." It means Silver, I told him. My father and Chris used to tell me stories when I was younger about legends of werewolf's, I remember hearing the name Argent in some of those stories. Of course I was little and I didn't believe any of them until I eventually found out the truth.

So you're from a family of werwolf hunters also, he asked. I didn't say anything, just nodded.

Why didn't you kill me then, he asked me. I felt his eyes on me, watching me. I sighed, turning around to face him, I looked up into his eyes as he was a few inches taller then me. Because I'm not like my dad, or his father or anybody else in my family for that matter. Everyone in my family hates werewolf's but I've met other werewolf's, like you who have proven to me that they're all not evil or out to kill everybody that get's in their way. Don't get me wrong if it came down to me or a werewolf I will always choose me. And anyways if you come after me or make a move that I deem threatening I will fight back with force and perhaps kill you if I feel that's what need's to be done, but I'm not just going to kill someone or something for the hell of it. I looked into his eyes, trying to read them but he was so damn hard to get a read on. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and usually I could with anybody. I could read people from a mile away and it irritated me that with him I couldn't.

He was looking at me, closely studying me. Come with me, he finally said as he turned around and walked back towards his car. I followed him towards the car catching up with him quickly. What about Scott I asked him as he opened up his door and unlocking mine allowing me to get in. "He's fine, you'll have time to interrogate him later and besides, you won't get very far anyway with Allison hanging around" He said as he put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

Where are we going, I asked him as I got in and closed the door.

"Somewhere where we can talk privately" he responded as he pulled out of the parking lot and speed down the road.

The road was familiar, as I realized he was driving towards the house that I dropped him off at the other night. The house that burned down, where an entire family was killed. His whole family. Thinking about it more, I began to think the Argent's had something to do with the fire. Who else would do something like that? I needed to find out if they were here during the time of the house being burned down. But even if they weren't living here I still had a feeling they were behind it. I've had run-in's with Kate Argent in the past and she was exactly the type who would do something like that.

I looked over at Derek, the sun was shinning through the window, illuminating around him. His gelled hair, the slight stubble he had running across his chin and neck and those shinning emerald green eyes. I had to admit he was one of the sexiest men I have ever laid eyes on. I couldn't help but find him very attractive, but I hid that fact very well.

He pulled up along the side of his house, stopping the car and getting out. I watched from where I was as he sat down on the steps that lead up to the front door. Once this house would have been beautiful, just looking at it even in the condition it was in you could just tell. I waited a few minutes before I got out and walked over to him and took a seat beside him.

I looked over at him only to find him already looking at me. I had this sudden urge to reach out and crease his face, but quickly shook away that thought as he suddenly spoke. " How do you know about the Agents?"

The question didn't surprise me, I knew he wanted to ask me that since the school.

I sighed, I knew the Agents since I lived in Albany, Oregon. I was only 14 at the time though and I had just been informed about werewolf's, though honestly I thought they were all freaking crazy at that time. That was until I came face to face with one, I said shuttering at the thought.

You came face to face with one, he asked.

Yeah, I would have probably been killed if it wasn't for Chris saving me. I think I've come a long way since then though, I said smirking at him.

I'd say so, he laughed.

So, you grew you grew up with the Agents? He asked.

Kinda, I guess. I never really cared for them though, especially Kate Argent. She is a mega bitch, I said as I watched him. Something flashed in his eyes but I couldn't tell what. He shook his head and said " That's putting it lightly."

I wanted to ask him how he knows Kate, but decided against it, continuing on.

" I recognized Allison though, I used to babysit her while my dad went hunting with her's".

I told my dad I didn't like them, but he told me that as hunters we needed to stay together. I always thought that was a bunch of bullshit though and don't even get me started on that bitch Kate.

I looked up at him and he was smirking, I knew he wanted to ask me something. " You want to ask me something, so just ask." I told him.

Your perceptive aren't you? He asked.

Very, I nodded.

I was wondering what made you not like your father?

Not like my father? I asked.

He shook his head, like what caused you to believe all werwolf's aren't killers.

I smiled, I knew he was going to ask me that so I was expecting it.

I didn't know if I want to tell him, but if I was going to get him to trust me and be open with me I might as well just be honest with him, I thought. I sighed as I began to tell him my heartbreaking moment.

A few years ago I was out taking a jog through the woods, even though my father always told me not to do that. I never listened to him much though so I didn't care, anyway. I was jogging and I got the feeling that I wasn't alone much like the other night when you were out there watching me. I shook it off and continued on until all of a sudden something flew at me and I was thrown to the ground. I had no weapons with me or anything and I wasn't strong enough at that point to fight back so I was kinda helpless against it. I tried to fight back but it was much, much stronger then me. I really thought I was going to die right then and there. I finally opened up my eyes to get a good look at whoever it was that was going to kill me, it was a werewolf of course and I stopped fighting back just looking into his eyes, thinking that I've seen them somewhere before, total dajavu. He stopped what he was doing also and looked at me, deeply. After a minute I was finally able to recognize him, it was Ryan. He was a guy that I went to school with. I never talked to him at school, I just remember little things like passing him in the hallway or seeing him in the cafeteria at lunch or sitting across from me in class. So in that moment that I was able to recognized him finally I said his name. He didn't respond at first, he just continued to look at me. I don't know how long we stayed there laying on the ground like that, with him laying over me just looking into my eyes. It felt like forever. After awhile he changed back to his human form finally and helped me up of the ground.

Neveah, he said. I was surprised at that since I had never talked to him.

I didn't say anything I just nodded and continued to look at him.

I watched as he hesitantly took a few steps towards me. I didn't move or back away from him, as I wasn't afraid of him. I let him continue until he stood right in front of me.

I shook my head at the daze I was in as I remembered the memory like it was yesterday.

I looked over at Derek. He was listening to everything I was telling him. I don't know why I felt like I could be so open with him. I was never like this with anyone. Hell, I've never even told anybody this story I am telling him right now.

What happened after that he asked.

He apologized a lot after that, I laughed thinking back. We continued to talk and talk and we become very, very close.

As we got closer I found myself falling in love with him. A hunter and a werewolf. Of course I had to keep it completely quiet and nobody, absolutely nobody could find out. I stopped talking choking back the tears that threatened to escape.

Derek looked at me, I could read the sympathy in his eyes. " This story doesn't have a happy ending, does it?"

I shook my head, "No, it doesn't."

I continued on, He didn't mind the fact that I was a hunter, he thought it was actually hot I guess. I laughed remembering him telling me that all the time. I was ready to quit hunting and leave with him, but he didn't want me to leave my family like that. He was amazing like that, I smiled.

He was and has been the only person I have given myself to completely. He was my first and that night was the most amazing night I've ever experienced. But that was all very short lived.

We were together walking in the woods that night when he caught on to something or someone out there. I caught on to it also, but of course he wanted to protect me so he made me stay behind to check out what it was. I regret that the most.

Everything after that happened so fast, I really didn't even know what was going on until it was all over with. Somebody came up from behind me hitting me over the head with something very hard and completely knocking me out cold.

As I slowly started to regain conscious I realized It was very quiet, much too quiet. I knew something was wrong immediately I called out for Ryan but there was never an answer. I slowly got up, my head was pounding and my vision was still very blurred.

It was very dark out and I couldn't see very well but after a minute I saw someone laying on the ground in front of me.

It was Ryan, I made my way over to him and saw that he was barley breathing. I broke down immediately as I leaned down next to him and took his hand in mine, holding on to it as tightly as I could.

I took in a deep breath before continuing on. I was a mess, crying and hyperventilating and Ryan told me to calm down. He's the one dying and he's comforting me.

I felt as Derek took my hand in his and give it a comforting squeeze.

He told me how much he loved me, and how much the past year and a half meant to him. He told me I was a strong girl and wanted me to be able to move on. I fought with him over that, telling him he would be okay, but we both knew he wasn't going to be okay. I just didn't want to face that fact.

I love you was the last thing he told me before he died, right there in my arms. I didn't move for hours, days maybe. I don't know how long really. The next thing I know my dad is there and taking me away from Ryan, I fought him the entire time, but he must have given me something because the next thing I knew I was out cold. I woke up in my room, not knowing the day it was or anything. I never talked to my dad about it though. I just pretended like it never happened because I couldn't deal with him or my family at that point. Luckily he never brought it up or talked about it after that.

I stopped talking finally and looked over at Derek, he was looking at me with such sympathy. Like he knew how I felt and I knew he did. He lost his entire family to a fire and I lost the person I cared so much about. We shared a connection, though we didn't admit it.

You have to be one of the strongest people I've ever meet, he said. To go through all of that and carry on like you have and not knowing who did it.

"It hasn't been easy, but I have a pretty good idea as to who did it though." I admitted to him

I smiled. "I don't know why but I trust you so much and we've only known each other for a few days."

" I feel the same way." He admitted.

I was about to say something but his head snapped up towards the woods all of a sudden and before I knew it he had pulled us both up. " Somebody's coming." He said.

I heard a faint sound of walking coming from the woods up towards the house. I quickly grabbed my arrow out of the bag that was sitting on the ground as Derek pulled me into the house and closed the door silently behind him.

I looked out the window slightly as I saw not, one but three people come out of the woods.

Two males and a female...

And the female was none other then Kate Argent.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Kate Argent emerged from the woods, two other hunters flanking her on either side.

I hand wrap around my shoulder quickly pulling me away from the window and pushing me up against the wall that was facing away from the door. Derek's body was pushed right up against mine and I could barely stop the moan that escaped from my lips as he leaned his head in towards me. " Stay here." he whispered. I shook my head, "No, I said through my teeth."

He looked me in the eyes and I watched as his turned a rich blue color. "Stay here, and don't do anything." He hissed at me.

I was about to fight back with him, but the sound of the door opening, followed by footsteps stopped me from doing so.

"No one's home." A male voice said.

" Oh he's here, he's just not feeling particularity hospitable." That was Kate's voice.

"Maybe he's out, barring a bone in the backyard." The same male voice said.

Is this guy freaking serious, I thought to myself.

" Really, a dog joke?" Kate started, " We go there and that's the best you got?" If you want to provoke him say something like..." " To bad your sister bit if before she had her first litter."

Shit, I swore. I looked in front of me, only to see Derek starting to react very badly to this. I couldn't blame him though, I would probably react the same way if it was me. But right now I really didn't need this.

"To bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half" Kate continued on.

That was it, the loud howl shook the inside of the house as Derek changed before me. It didn't scare me, I've seen it many times before. With Derek though, it fascinated me somehow.

I watched as Derek attacked the first hunter throwing him backwards and into a wall, then take the other hunter and kicking him, throwing him backwards and onto the floor. Both were knocked out cold as they laid on the ground.

I slowly moved over towards them, taking all of their weapons so if they did wake up at least they were disarmed.

Standing back up, I watched as Derek moved onto his next target, Kate. He jumped forward towards her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her pull something out of her jacket. Shit I thought, as I recognized what it was. She was going to teaser him with it.

Before I could even react Derek was on the ground, his body contorting and convulsing from the electric current that was ripping through his body.

" Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Kate Said as she watched him wither around on the floor in front of her.

I moved slowly around until I was facing the room where Derek and Kate were in, I readied my arrow to use and pointed it in Kate's direction, waiting to take the shot. If Derek seriously thought that I would just watch and not do anything he was seriously mistaken and also stupid.

Derek went to make a move and Kate hit him again sending another electric current through his body.

I watched as she watched him, she lifted the device up looking at it, smirking. 900,000 volts.

She looked down at him again, " You never were good with electricity, or fire were you?

She laughed, walking over towards him, " That's why I'm going to let you in on a little secret, and then maybe we can help each other out."

Derek slowly made his way over towards the wall, dragging his body slowly as Kate stood there and watched.

After he turned around to face her she spoke. " Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you, Unpleasant, and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw massacre for my taste. But quite true." She leaned down closer to him. " But here's the part that might really kick you in the balls, We didn't kill her."

I had my eyes on Derek as she said that, letting her words sink in. I watched his reaction closely.

"You think I'm lying?" She asked him.

He looked up at her, " Wouldn't be the first time."

"Aw, sweetie why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay?" She moved her body closer to his, lowering her head down to where she could whisper in his ear. " We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." She said slowly into his ear. You hear that? There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth. She said.

She leaned back, pushing herself up and off the floor so she was standing on two feet again. Found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion, she said.

The longer I stood her listening to her the more and more pissed I was getting. I don't know where it came from but I had this sudden powerful urge to protect Derek.

" You might as well admit what you've known all along, and that is that the alpha killed your sister." She said.

I watched as she continued hovering over him, "And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you." Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. She suddenly stopped talking, she was looking closely at Derek, examining him, reading his reaction. " Unless, you don't know who he is either."

Derek looked up at her, so many emotions running through him. I heard the sound of Kate's laughter fill the quiet air. " Well, guess who just become totally useless, she said turning around."

I knew what was coming next and luckily I had the upper hand here.

"Derek, Run!" I yelled out as I shot off an arrow in Kate's direction as she unloaded her gun turning slightly. The bullets were flying everywhere as my arrow hit Kate in the shoulder, knocking the gun to the ground.

" You bitch!" Kate yelled. I ignored her quickly looking around to see if Derek was still there, and thankfully he wasn't. Hopefully he was able to move before she shot of the gun. I turned back around to face Kate as she laid on the ground with the arrow still stuck in her shoulder. She was clenching it with her hand as she looked angerly towards me.

You, Kate started but I stopped her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a stupid bitch I know you don't need to be so repetitive Kate." I stopped to let her speak, but she didn't say a word. I smirked at that.

I watched her wither on the ground in pain. " What, are you working with that pathetic mutt now?." She said.

I rolled my eyes at that one, just continuing to watch her much like she did with Derek.

I looked closely at the arrow in her shoulder, it wasn't in very deep so she could just pull it out. "Here's the thing Kate, that arrow isn't in very deep so you can just go ahead and pull it out, but it will probably still hurt. And for that I am so sorry, I added sarcasticly.

She just rolled her eyes. " What do you think is gonna happens when daddy finds out that you are working with another werewolf?"

"Ohhh, I'm so scared", seriously Kate do you really think I'm afraid of my father?" I"m 21 there isn't a damn thing he can about anything, and no I'm not with another werewolf. I stopped talking as I thought back to her previous words. " 'What do you think is gonna happens when daddy finds out that you are with another werewolf?' Another werewolf? Nobody knew I was with a werewolf, nobody...unless they were the ones responsible for killing him...

I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't see it coming until it was too late. I heard a gun fire off and then felt the searing pain sink in causing me to collapse to the ground. I grabbed the side that was hit as I laid on the ground in agony. I heard movement around me, " What are we going to do with her, kill her?" A male voice said. " No, just leave her here, she'll be fine and besides I don't what her dead just yet" Kate replied. I heard footsteps shuffle around until they were finally gone.

Dammit, cursed. I should have seen that coming but I was so caught up with what she said...Dammit!

I heard somebody come back into the house and I reached over and grabbed my arrow ready to hit whoever it was that was coming towards me. I saw the shadow approach and then finally I watched as Derek stepped into my line of sight. Whoa, he held his hands up. "It's just me, put it down" He told me.

I lowered the weapon to the ground as he stepped around me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

" You're the one that was shot and you're asking me if I'm okay?" He asked.

I looked down to see where exactly I was hit, on my right upper side waist area. It was bleeding pretty heavily. " Shit, that stupid bitch."

I felt Derek's hand hover around my waist, barley touching me, his eyes met mine and I knew what he was going to ask so before he did I nodded giving him the permission he needed.

He slid his hands down still very hesitant about touching me. He lifted up my top slightly, just enough to get a good look at the wound, I shifted my position slightly to allow him a better view of it.

I winced as I felt his hand brush over the wound, he immediately moved his had away " Sorry, he apologized."

It's okay, I reassured him. " Trust me, I've been through a lot worse then this."

He nodded and continued. He slowly lifted the shirt back up and over the wound. I looked down at it seeing that whatever it was that hit me was lodged right bellow the surface, I could easily remove it myself but my kit was back at the hotel. As a hunter I always carried a kit with me for situations like this, it was just apart of my life.

He looked up at me unsure of what to do. " Going to the hospital is out of question." I told him before he asked or suggested it. . He just continued to look at me, his eyebrow lifting up in confusion.

"You got shot and it's still logged in there and you don't what to go to the hospital?" He asked.

I sighed, " At the hotel I have a medical kit, if I can get it I can take care of this."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked.

I shook my head. He clearly wasn't thinking about the fact of all the unnecessary questions that would be asked and also the police that would surely get involved. " If I go to the hospital with this they're going to ask questions and what exactly am I supposed to tell them? That I was shot by a hunter because I was protecting a werwolf and then what happens when the police what to get involved?"

"The last thing I need is to be locked up in a psych ward somewhere" I told him.

"You're right." He said

I watched as he stood up and took his shirt off, he leaned back down, balling the shirt up and pressing it against the wound. I winced again as he pushed against it. " You need to keep pressure on it so it will stop bleeding." He told me.

He moved his hand away, taking mine in his and placed mine there in place. He stood back up again, he put his hand out, I grabbed a hold of it with my free hand as he pulled me up to my feet.

I swayed back a little and luckily Derek had a hold of me to keep me from falling down.

" You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, " I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

I started to walk towards the door but before I even knew what was happening I was lifted off the floor and into Derek's arms, with him carrying me bridal style.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on. " You know I could have walked right?"

He looked at me, " This way is much easier and much safer, at least I don't have to worry about you falling down or something seeing as you already have enough problems right now."

I sighed in content and pressed my head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. Something I used to do with Ryan when he held me. Shaking the painful memory away I Looked down at Derek, seeing him shirtless made my heart start to race, I was hoping he couldn't hear it but I knew that he could. " Dammit." I thought.

He walked over to the passenger side and carefully shifted my weight over to his left side and opened the door up and then carefully lowering me onto the seat and pulling my seat belt on, carefully to avoid the wound. He walked around and got into the car, starting it and driving off down the road.

I looked over at Derek while he was driving, there were so many questions that I wanted to ask him, the first being how the hell did he know Kate?

My thoughts were interrupted though with the car coming to a complete stop. I looked up and saw Scott standing off to the side of the road. "Why the hell is he out here?" I thought.

I looked over at Derek, as he was also watching him.

Neither of us said a word to each other as we watched as Scott made his way over towards the car, he came up to Derek's window. " We need to talk." He told Derek.

Derek looked over at me and then back at Scott again, "I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, Scott."

Scott looked into the car and saw me, his eyes drifting up and down and then settling on the wound that was still bleeding.

" Who is she and what the hell did you do to her!" Scott started screaming at Derek.

" Will you shut up, Scott?" I didn't do anything to her." Derek said.

Helping her? Seriously Derek, how am I supposed to believe that? Scott shot back.

"Because A. he is telling the truth he didn't do this to me and B, he is helping me." I spoke up.

Scott glanced over at me again, still staring at the wound I was covering with Derek's shirt. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He thought wisely on that part.

" Look Scott if you need to talk to me you either get in the car and come with or you can wait, witch is it going to be.? Because I need to get her to the hotel since she has a freaking bullet hole in her" Derek growled at him.

Scott shook his head, sighing as he climbed into the back seat of the car as Derek once again speed off towards the hotel.

After Derek pulled into the hotel he got out and walked over to me, reaching into the car and pulling me out again and into his arms bridal style. " Seriously Derek, I can walk." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

He shook his head, " Nope, not chancing it. Especially when we are out in the open like this."

Derek turned around to Scott, " Grab her bag out of the car and bring it please" Derek turned around and started walking towards my room, I watched as Scott caught up and set pace walking next to us.

" Room key?" Derek asked.

"It's in the front pocket of my bag." I nodded over to Scott as he reached in and pulled it out, handing it to Derek.

Once we were in the room Derek walked over and laid me down on the bed, " Where is the kit at?" He asked.

I pointed over to the chair that my suitcase was laying on. " Open it up and it's laying right on top." I told him as I looked down at the wound, it was still bleeding pretty bad as his shirt was covered in blood.

Derek did as I told him and came back over and sat down next to me on the bed, I pulled myself up to make it easier. " Okay I can do this mostly myself but I will probably need some help though." Derek nodded and opened up the bag.

"Scott, can you grab the bottle of Whiskey off the counter and also a towel and hand them to me?" I asked.

Scott nodded, grabbing them and handing them to me.

I laid the towel down next to me and opened the bottle up. I slowly pored it over the wound, " Shit" I cursed as it began to sting. After a second the stinging had stopped and I reached to grab the scalpel I cut around where the bullet had entered to make it easier for me to pull it out, then I reached back over laying them down and grabbed the medical forceps and used them to grab the bullet and pull it out. I groaned at the pain as I pulled it out and laid it down on the towel next to me. I felt Derek place a towel over the wound and slowly moved it around the area to clean up the blood and to stop the bleeding as I laid there still in pain. After a minute I reached back over to the bag and grabbed the adhesive bandages, needle and sutures to close the wound up.

I slowly began to start suturing the wound closed, after I was done I placed the adhesive bandage over it. The suturing wasn't perfect and I knew by looking at it that I would end up with a pretty nasty scar.

I looked up to see both Derek and Scott looking at me, very confused.

I shrugged, " My mom is a Doctor." I explained. Derek nodded. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but I winced at the pain. I felt Derek's hand around my waist as he slowly pulled me up, " Thanks." I told him. He smiled at me and then turned around to face Scott, the smile long gone now.

" What was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

Scott looked at Derek and then at me and back to Derek, lifting an eyebrow.

"She knows about werewolf's so you don't need to worry about it. Anything you have to say you can say it to her also," Derek explained.

Scott looked shocked at that as he focused his gaze on me, the disbelief clear. I just simply nodded at him.

"How do you know about Werewolf's?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm a hunter." I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I was a little late at getting this chapter done because I have been so busy. Hopefully I will have another chapter up before Saturday. I edited this somewhat but not 100% sorry if there are any mistakes. **_

"You're a hunter?" Scott asked in blatant disbelief

I nodded.

He turned around to face Derek, "You're seriously working with a hunter?"

Derek looked over at me meeting my eyes for a few seconds, then drifting back over towards Scott. "Yes" was all he simply answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Scott focused his attention back to me, " Please explain something to me," he asked.

That depends on what it is that you ask me. I said.

"You're a hunter," He stated again. " Yes, we already had this established I thought." I snapped back.

_For the love of god, this kid is already getting on my nerves. _

I watched as he rolled his eyes, " If you're a hunter then why the hell are you working with and also helping something that you kill?"

I stood up off the bed, crossing my arms over my chest " I'm not like every other hunter out there, I never have been and I don't want to be."

" So you're a hunter that doesn't kill werewolf's" Scott asked.

I don't kill unless you give me a reason to do so, I answered.

Scott looked over at Derek and then back at me. "You can trust her Scott." Derek told him.

Scott continued looking at me, studying me closely. " He's right Scott, you can trust me. I'm not going to kill you." I told him.

How do I know that? He questioned.

I sighed, because if I wanted to kill you or Derek, trust me you both would already be dead.

Scott continued to look at me dead in the eyes and my statement seemed to get Derek's attention as he had turned around to face me and look at me also. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face.

I need your help Scott. I finally spoke up.

You need my help? He asked.

Because Scott, you're the only one with the connection to the alpha and I need to find the alpha. I simply stated.

I watched as Scott started flipping out, " What is with all of you people and needing me? Huh, I didn't ask for this! I just want to be a normal high schooler, play lacrosse, date Allison!

" Guess what Scott, the alpha is going to want you to kill someone with him, it's the right of passage into his pack." I semi-yelled back at Scott but then Scott cut me off yelling, " You want to know what else is a right of passage? Graduating High School!

I watched as Scott stormed around the small room, pacing around and each minute getting angrier and angrier

I hate to tell you this Scott, but the night you were bit was the night all that went out the door. You're a werewolf now and you need to get your shit together because it's either kill or be killed at this point. And if you let me, I can help you. I told him in hopes of getting him to clam down because if he doesn't, I knew he was going to shift and in this room that wouldn't be very good.

" I don't want anyone's help." He said through his teeth.

To bad Scott, I'm going to help whether you like it or not.

Before I even knew what was happening Derek was in front of me pushing me back behind him and then tackling Scott to the ground.

I watched as Derek held Scott down to the floor, his hand coming up and covering Scott's throat, cutting some of his air off, but careful enough to make sure it wasn't completely cut off.

I moved around to Derek's left side and saw that Scott had completely changed, he was in full on werwolf mode. I looked up at Derek to see that he wasn't changed but his canines were shot out from his gums. " You're not going to hurt her." Derek hissed through his teeth.

_Derek's words caught me off guard, did he really just say that? I've never had anyone tell me that, except Ryan. _

Derek and Scott continued the stare down with each other for several minutes, I watched as Scott's features returned back to normal, even still Derek didn't let up his hold on Scott.

"Derek, you can let go of him now." I said.

Derek still didn't let up his hold on Scott, so I reached my hand forward and wrapped it around his upper arm, he turned his head around and looked me in the eyes for a few moments, I nodded my head towards Scott, motioning for him to let go. He looked back at Scott quickly, letting go of him and then standing up taking a place beside me.

Scott pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the bed and sat down there with his face in his hands.

Derek took a protective stance beside me as the room was quiet for several minutes until finally Scott spoke up "I'm sorry." Scott looked over at me.

Since Derek wasn't exactly being the nicest towards Scott, I decided to be the one to do so.

"It's fine Scott, trust me when I say I've seen and been through much worse then this.

I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Look Scott, I know I can't fully 100% understand or know what you must be going through, but I can imagine how I would feel if my entire life had been turned upside down like yours has."

I reached out taking his hand in mine, " I know we just met and I know that I am asking a lot from you. But I need you to trust me and I really need your help finding the Alpha, your the only one with the connection to the alpha Scott.

Derek walked around and sat down on the chair opposite the bed. " I don't want this anymore, I mean I didn't ask for it and I sure as hell don't freaking want it!" Scott said.

I might be able to help you out with that Scott. I said.

That caught both Scott and Derek's attention, " What do you mean you might be able to help him?" Derek questioned.

Before I say anything I need you to know Scott that I don't know if this is true or not, I have never personally seen it before. I have only read and heard about it so as far as if it is true or not I can't say.

What is it? Scott asked this time.

According to a werewolf legend that has been passed down for generations, if someone is bit by the werewolf, not born into it, only bit if you kill the one who bit you the curse will be lifted.

Now I don't know if it is true or not. I said.

How did you find that out? Derek asked.

Ryan. I simply stated.

Derek nodded.

Who is Ryan? Scott now questioned.

I sighed, standing up now. "He was an old friend."

Scott opened his mouth to ask more but Derek shot Scott a look and he quickly shut his mouth.

The room was quiet for a few more minutes until Scott's phone rang, "Crap, I'm late for work." Scott said and quickly got up and started for the door.

He hesitated at the door, turning around slightly. " I guess I'll see you latter then." He said and then left out the door leaving Derek and I together.

I walked over to my bag and opened it grabbing my phone out. I turned around and smacked right into Derek who was now standing directly behind me.

"What the hell are you doing there Derek?" I asked him.

But he wasn't listening to me, he was looking at something on the floor. I looked down and saw he was looking at the piece of paper laying on the floor. The one that had the spiral in the middle of it that was on my windshield the other day.

I watched as he leaned down and picked it up still examining it. " Where did you find this?" he asked.

It was left on the windshield of my car the other day. I told him. " Why?"

He looked me in the eyes, " do you know what this means?"

No, I don't. I've been trying to figure that out.

He threw the paper down on the bed and grabbed my shoulders with both of his hands.

"It's our sign for a vendetta Neveah, and that means that the Alpha wants revenge and he is not going to stop until he gets it."

"He wants revenge witch means he isn't going to stop even if that means this town rains blood and now he knows where you are and I am not leaving you by yourself so your going to come stay with me." He said.

He didn't even give me a chance to respond as he started gathering up my things and throwing them into the bags.

I turned around to face him, " What do you mean stay with you?"

He continued throwing my stuff in bags, " Your staying with me, do you need me to spell that out for you?" He questioned.

_Smart ass, I thought. _

I can take care of myself Derek, I have been for my entire life and I don't need to stay with you at that burnt down house.

He finished zipping up one bag and sat it down next to the door and went into the bathroom, I could hear him rummaging around and throwing bottles into the bag. He came back out, walking by me and sat that bag down next to the other before turning to me.

I placed my hands on my hips, arching an eyebrow at him waiting for him to answer me.

I know you can take care of yourself but I want to protect you and make sure that nothing happens to you and now that the alpha knows that you are here and alone he will use any chance he can to take you out.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could he stooped me. _Jackass, I thought. _

And before you tell me you can take care of yourself that your strong and a hunter. I know but I need you and you need me so it only makes sense that we stay together. He said.

I couldn't deny what he was saying. I mean he was right. "Fine, I sighed." But what about.. " We're not going back to the house" He said cutting me off.

"Okay then where?"

I have an apartment in town that I am going to. He responded.

Anymore questions? He asked.

I shook my head and picked bag up off the bed and went to check if he got everything while he took the bags out to the car.

The ride into town was quiet, neither of us spoke much. Derek pulled into a parking garage and parked the car. He got out first walking to the back to get the bags.

_I couldn't help but think what would happen if my dad or Aaron found out about this. _

I shook my head of the thought and got out of the car. I went over to Derek and reached into the back to grab a bag but Derek's hand stopped me.

I looked over at him, " You were shot remember?"

So? I told him as I pushed past his hand, grabbing the bag and pulling it out.

He sighed, shunting the door and locking the car before walking towards an elevator I followed by his side quietly.

After we were in the elevator, I winced in pain as I shifted the bag slightly and felt a pull where I had stitched myself up.

Without saying anything Derek pulled the bag out of my hand and into his. I looked up at him and saw the smug "told you so" look written all over his face, I just rolled my eyes.

After the doors opened he lead me down a small hallway stopping at a door, unlocking it and stepped aside to let me in.

It was to dark to see anything until he turned a light on and I found myself gasping at the place. It was a big open space. A kitchen was to the right, with a bar to sit on. To the left was the living room. There was a long L shaped white couch with a big screen TV. What caught my eye though was the wall of windows with gorgeous city view.

I turned around to look at Derek, " How did you get this place? It must coast a ton."

He shrugged, "After my parents died I got all the money they had so I bought a place."

I nodded not wanting to push it any farther. " You can stay in the guest room that is right next to mine." He said as he started walking down the hallway as I followed him.

I entered the room behind him. There was a queen size bed, a desk over in the corner, a bedside table with a lamp and a clock and another wall of windows with a view.

He set the bags down on the ground, " There's a bathroom right over there" he said pointing towards the left side of the room.

I nodded at him as I turned around to look at him.

" I'm going to go get some sleep, if you need anything you can let me know." He said as he walked towards the door.

He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me. " Okay, I nodded." Goodnight Derek. I said.

Goodnight he said as he walked out the door and a few seconds latter I heard a door close.

Sighing I walked into the bathroom and started a shower. Stepping under the hot water and feeling it hit me had never felt so good.

After a good twenty minutes I stepped out and grabbed a tank-top and shorts from my bag. I threw them on, quickly brushed my hair and crawled into the bed.

I didn't know how tired I was until now as I let sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ring, ring, ring; Neveah's phone sounded all throughout the quiet room, bringing her slowly into consciousness. It was the best sleep she had in quit some time now. Ring, ring, ring, the phone continued to go off; she rolled over, careful of the stitches and grabbed the phone off the bedside table and answered it without seeing who it was.

Hello? I said only half awake but who it was on the other end of the line awoke me instantly.

Did I wake you up? Dad said.

Yes, I admitted.

You do realize that is is almost 12:00 pm?

I sighed laying back down on the pillows; I knew he was going to lecture me now about sleeping in this late and not being out there looking for the alpha. No, I didn't know it was almost 12:00 I " What are you doing sleeping this late?" Her dad cut her off. I sent you to do a job and that job was not to stay sleeping until whenever the hell you want to. He was practicality yelling at me now and I had to pull the phone away from my ear until he stopped.

I waited until he stopped with his rambling about me not doing my job, not being good enough, maybe he should have sent Aaron instead of me, { I had to hold in my laughter on that one } I should just come and do this myself, he finally stated.

I started to panic internally about the thought of him or Aaron showing up in Beacon Hills with me now working with Derek Hale; A werewolf, the very creature that I was sent here to hunt. But I trusted Derek. Why? I didn't know, but deep down I really trusted him and knew he felt the same, even if he didn't admit it. It only made sense that they would work together in finding the alpha. He lost his family in a fire; his entire family. I shuttered at the thought of it; I couldn't even fathom the thought of losing my family the way Derek did. Even has much as my family drove me crazy or if I didn't necessarily agree with them it still hurt to even think about. I've already lost my sister and that was nearly enough to almost throw me over the edge. I think that's why we clicked; We both lost people we cared deeply for, members of our family. So it made sense that both him and I would work together in finding the alpha, but that was something that my father couldn't find out for the life of her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever he stopped his lecture and the line went quiet for a moment and I took that opportunity to speak.

Dad; I have been working my ass of trying to find the alpha. I'm pretty close now, but this isn't some easy puzzle you can buy at the store that has ten pieces. This is much, much bigger then that and it's hard enough trying to find a beta let alone a pissed off alpha that does not want to be found and is very good at not being found and besides on top of that I ran into a problem the other day that made it hard for me to do anything.

The words came out faster then I could stop them and i groaned internally, cursing myself for saying that. I knew he was going to question it now.

What do you mean you ran into a problem? He questioned.

Great dumb ass, I thought. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh, hey dad, I ran into a werewolf the other day and now I am working with this such said werwolf even thought you raised me to kill them. Oh, and in the process of all this, I had to save him from Kate Argent; Yes, Chris Argent's sister and your friend. And in the process of trying to save Derek from being shot I ended up being the one who was shot by that stupid bitch. I'm sure that would go over well with him;

So instead of telling the truth I needed to make something up and luckily I'm pretty good at that.

"I was out the other night searching the forests and I had my crossbow with me and I also had a arrow in my hand in case I needed it, but it was dark and very hard to see anything and I think I must have tripped on a branch, a rock or something like that but I fell and unfortunately for me I fell onto the arrow and it priced the skin and went through almost to the muscle." I stopped talking, waiting for him to say something, I hoped that the story sounded good enough to convince him and make him stop with the questions.

I was getting worried until finally after several minutes of quiet, until I heard his laughter coming through the phone.

You're seriously laughing at that? I asked in disbelief.

He continued laughing until he finally got himself to stop enough to speak; I can't help it sweetie, I mean only you could end up doing something like that. He was having a hard time containing his laughter long enough to speak.

Is there anything else you called me for? I asked, growing extremely irritated and wanting to move this along quickly.

No, I just wanted an update on what was going on there. He said.

Nothing much. It's actually been pretty quiet but I will call if anything changes.

Okay, be careful okay?

I'm always careful dad.

I know you are but I still just want to make sure that you are. I'll let you go now, your mother is going to be home any minute and I am taking her out for the day but of course she had to go to the hospital first thing this morning for work and she is running late now.

I laughed. All right I'm going to go now, have a good day if she ever shows up.

Bye, he said and then the line went quiet.

I put my phone back on the table and laid back down until I caught the smell of coffee. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed a sweater out of my bag and pulled it on while walking out to the kitchen where I saw Derek standing over the stove. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of dark jeans with a belt. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower and was proven right as the ringlets of water dropped down from his hair and his neck. I had to stop myself from staring at him to much.

Did you sleep alright? He asked with his back to me.

I jumped at the sudden voice in the quiet room; I quickly composed myself. Yes, actually it was the best sleep I've had in a few weeks. Much better then the motel bed. I told him as I walked over to the coffee pot and pored myself a cup.

Where's the...but before I could finish my sentence, he pointed up to a cabinet above her. Opening it up I spotted the creamer and sugar, pulling them out. Thanks. He only nodded.

Are you hungry? Derek asked.

Yes, I'm starving, realizing that I haven't ate anything since lunch yesterday. What are you making? I asked, now curious.

I'm making french toast; is that okay?

That's more then okay, I nodded as I sat down at the small table.

He didn't reply; he just continued to cook.

I sat and watched him while he was cooking, specificity his tattoo that was on his back. I've never seen anything like that before. After a few minutes he sat two plates down on the table and took a seat across from me. I took a bite of the french toast and I was in heaven.

Oh my gosh; This is the best freaking french toast I've ever had. Beat's my mom's by a landslide, but don't tell her that. I said.

He smirked "Really?

I nodded. Where did you learn how to cook like that?

He looked at me, his eyes meeting mine for a moment before drifting back down again; "My mother used to cook a lot and I picked up a couple of things from her."

After that the conversation died down and we ate in silence. I helped him with the dishes and then we went our separate ways.

The rest of the morning was quiet as Derek watched TV in the living room and I went back to the room to do some more research and take a shower.

A few hours later, Derek came barging through the door; We need to go. He said as he threw my jacket at me.

Why?

There was an attack at the school; He quickly said and then went out the door, I got up and ran to catch up with him.

What do you mean an attack? I asked after we had gotten into the car.

Something attacked a bus driver last night, He said. What is the news saying?" I asked.

They're saying it was an animal attack but the man who was attacked is in the hospital and in a comma.

I looked over at him and I knew he wasn't telling me everything. "What else, Derek?"

He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. Scott thinks it might have been him that did it. I nodded, not saying anything in response.

After a few minutes we arrived at the school, he pulled into the school parking lot as a man on a stretcher being put into an awaiting ambulance; but out of nowhere he shot up and thrashed around before being pushed back down by the EMT s. I watched as they pulled the stretcher into the ambulance and shut the door before driving off.

What the hell. I whispered to myself and looked over to Derek who was watching the scene unfold intently, just as I was.

After a few more minutes of watching, Derek started the car and drove off. "Do you think he did it?" I asked him.

It's hard to tell; the only one who can know is him. He replied. I nodded, " Why are we going to your house though?" I asked as I recognized the long winding road he was on.

Because I have a feeling he's going to be showing up. He simply stated.

.

…...

And he was right; about an hour after we had arrived Scott emerged from the woods in front of the mansion.

I stayed off to the right side of Derek as Scott came closer, "I need your help." He said.

Scott walked up to the front porch and stood just a few feet away from Derek as he began to talk.

Okay, I know I was apart of you getting arrested and that we basicly announced you to the hunters, also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened.

You think you attacked the driver? Derek questioned him.

Did you see what I did last night? Scott practicality screamed.

No, Derek simply stated.

Then can you just tell me the truth, Scott asked.

"Am I gonna hurt someone?"

Yes, Derek nodded.

Could I kill someone?

Yes, Derek nodded again

Am, I gonna kill someone?

Probably.

Scott threw his hands in the air and turned around leaning against the porch beam. I watched him closely as Derek started talking.

I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift- even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free.

Scott turned back around to face Derek, " What do you want?" he asked.

You'll find out, Derek said. But for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus- let your senses, your sight, smell, touch- let them remember for you.

That's it? Scott questioned. " Just go back?"

Do you wanna know what happened? Derek asked.

Scott looked Derek in the eyes, " I just want to know if I hurt him."

No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her. Derek stated.

Scott didn't say anything in response, he just lowered his eyes to the ground and took in a deep breath before walking away from the house and disappeared back into the woods leaving Derek and I together again.


End file.
